Opposites Attract
by I'm a Blank Sheet
Summary: Hi there, first story on Avatar; its about someone's POV on our two favorite characters. You'll know what to do... click that button over there -


Opposites Attract

_Two worlds with completely different races are...  
colliding.  


* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER 1: THE MEETING**

"Katara you come back here!" was what you could hear all around the South water kingdom. The war has long been over and it was one of the rare occasions the young heroes that saved the world were having. They were having their annual reunion, well maybe not annual more like 'I-goddamn-miss-you-guys-and-you-get-your-butts-here-this-instant' kind of reunion.

Naturally you would think the one who would shout those words quoted before were either Sokka, Katara's brother and now the prince of the tribe, who would be the last one to notice if his stuff went missing and would blame his sister for it or was the receiving end of one of the Master bender's bending; but it wasn't him, he was with Suki, taking a stroll in one of the tribes improvised green houses they've recently established, Suki missed green, she missed it more than anything now that she will soon be one of the Princess' of the tribe and maybe future Queen as well, even though her whole wardrobe consists of the cleansing color. Sokka was too busy looking at the wonderful plants and can't help noticing that the plant's beauty pales whenever his fiancée was around to notice the scream that could only be described as frustrated, Suki on the other hand noticed and knew exactly who it was, who could be more irritated with Katara than...

Other people on the other hand would think that the person responsible for the disruption of the peaceful evening would be the blind bandit herself, Toph who in the ice would've been as blind as she would be without her bending. But it can't be her; she was with her steady boyfriend of 1 year, the Avatar. They were playing around in the ice, well more like pushing each other until one brings the other down into the others chest and both turning countless shades of red. She would've heard the scream of playfulness if only she wasn't now turning red like a tomato if not for her boyfriend kissing her on her cold, but now burning, cheek. But then one kiss would lead to another and then another until; well let's not disturb them now shall we.

But all in all there are six heroes, who could be with her? Let me see, there's Katara, and Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang... five? There's one more now who was it; I know that there are 3 girls and 3 boys. Hmm. Titles yes titles! How could I have been so forgetful? All of the young heroes have Titles to their names. Okay, The Avatar, that's Aang; Lady Bei Fong or The Blind Bandit, that's Toph; Leader of the Kyoshi warriors, Suki; Prince of the Southern Water Kingdom, Sokka; Princess of the Southern Water Kingdom and Master Bender, Katara. Hmm, Princess... then queen that... should have a king whose... other name should be... Lord! Fire Lord, Zuko! Of course, silly me it should be Zuko; he did save my Katara from a lightning bolt from Azula; just mentioning her sent me shivers and its most likely not because of the cold.

So The Fire Lord himself is with Katara, well more like bickering as I heard a squeal this time from the budding water bender. I'd most likely pick Katara over that -that... Mai girl, that gothic girl threw knives at me when I pointed out that her skirt hiked up; I never spoke to her again. Come to think of it I never saw her again after the last time she was here, was it Katara's birthday? Yes, definitely it was her birthday. I heard a commotion out on the balcony, actually right where I am standing in right now. There was some kind of argument that took place right here, I heard voices when I passed by, I was looking for the mysterious birthday girl that disappeared right after the formalities and I came to investigate. I don't know how but back then, my mind strayed from where I was going and I got so caught up on it that I never knew what really happened back then, to this day I don't a clue.

Right now my hunch would be that those voices were that of that Gothic girl and The Fire Lord… and my daughter's as her voice was what pulled me to come over and… Ehem… Eavesdrop.

From what I heard, well from what I tried to decipher to understand of what I heard as it was all hushed screaming, they were dealing with… their relationships. There seemed to be some trouble between Mai and Zuko and it had my Katara right smack dab in the middle. From what I tried to hear, Zuko didn't love Mai anymore… or maybe he never did love her; and maybe so as her reaction was far more – hysteric - than what one would expect from a confession of losing emotion. As I watched on I could see my daughter trying to prevent the other two from killing each other as the Goth girl pulled out her trademark knives and shuriken, for once I was relieved that my daughter actually used her bending for reasons out of fighting off Fire Nation.

As the water came back to her ever-present water pouch and the Gothic girl withdrew slightly from her stance, the Fire Lord came into view and approached my daughter, they looked like they were about to do something that would really explain what was really happening, their bodies were only a mere few centimeters apart then—my mother in law caught me. And that was the last I saw of the Goth.

I wonder what really happened? I heard another squeal and well I guess it was all for the better, now let's see what old Gran-Gran cooked up for dinner.

* * *

Hi guys, and you've guessed it, it's Hokoda's POV on what happened and what is progressing. Tell me if you want another chapter or if you have any suggestions for the next one (if you really want one) or something, anything! Just review :))


End file.
